


Proposal

by Carliro



Category: Echo (Visual Novel 2019)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: Got this in my head for a while.
Relationships: TJ Hess/Sydney Bronson
Kudos: 7





	Proposal

When TJ woke up, Sydney wasn't in the bed.

Normally, he'd watch as his boyfriend snorred and drooled, either gently waking him up or staying with his love until it was time to leave. When for some reason Sydney woke up first, TJ usually was still met with his blue eyes and a kiss.

But not today, apparently.

In normal circumstances, this would be a mild incovenience. But considering it had just been a month since the Echo hysteria, after an year since their last meet during Christmas break and after several months of Sydney ghosting him only for TJ to learn that he had been taking steroids and felt too ashamed to even show his face, Toby couldn't help but feel worried.

So they have been basically joined at the hip since they escaped that nightmare week, TJ felt as if he was alone yet again.

He went through his morning routine, include a shower that lasted for the better part of the morning. As he entered the living room he finally saw Sydney, apparently joined by Flynn and Carl. He was wearing some rather formal clothes, much different from his usual t-shirts or tank-tops and khakis or jeans. Apparently he was also wearing a tie too, or at least he would if he wasn't protesting Flynn's help.

"Fuck it" Flynn said, "tie it yourself."

"You're the expert in knots" Sydney retorted.

Flynn gave him the middle finger, while Carl seemed distracted by his phone. Eventually he looked up and motioned to TJ, clueing the others in.

"Oh, hey babe" Sydney said, some nervously, "S-sorry I got up early, but as you can see I had to shop for some things."

"Clown clothes" Flynn said.

"Should've just done this with your normal clothes" Carl said, "Believe me, I've been there."

"What, you're- nevermind" Sydney said, stopping his retort as it'd reveal too much.

"Okay, but what's all of this for?" TJ asked, though a part of him suspected what this was all about and could barely contain his heartbeat.

Sydney gulped, and in his inellegant ellegant clothes kneeled before TJ. He took out a box, and inside of it was a silver piscis necklace.

"W-well, you can guess I'm nervous as fuck-"

"Smooth" Carl said.

"-and I know we've talked about doing this differently, but after everything that happened I just want you to know that you mean the world to me, Toby. You're the sun of my life, my saviour who has saved me so many times I've lost count, and I want you to know just how much you mean to me. So, yeah, will you marry me? Please?"

Though Sydney tried to spice it with a little humor, TJ could tell that a turmoil was inside the otter's head. Anxiety, dread, and above all his devotion all flickered through his eyes. But in spite of the chaos, TJ knew for sure he'd be there for him, always.

"Yes, I want to be with you 'till the end of times, Syd Bronson."

Before Sydney could even react Tj kneedled down to his level and kissed him. Both embraced each other, damping each other's clothes and fur with tears of happiness, knowing that whatever doubts that year brought then would dissipate like the night under the dawn.

"Ugh" Flynn groaned.


End file.
